


Citrouilles et chiffons

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Faire des lanternes en citrouille n’est pas si difficile, je t’assure ! »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrouilles et chiffons

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour dans le cadre de . Je tiens à précisé que je l'ai écrit avant de voir l'épisode de la semaine dernière et que je ne savais pas du tout qu'ils allaient partir sur un sujet similaire. >.>

« Tu es sûre que c’est une bonne idée ? » demanda Penny en jetant un regard dubitatif aux citrouilles posées sur la table, puis au couteau dans sa main.

Bernadette posa un énorme bol au centre de la table et s’assit à côté d’elle en souriant.

« Bien sûr ! répondit-elle. Faire des lanternes en citrouille n’est pas si difficile, je t’assure ! Regarde, pour commencer, tu coupes le haut et tu la vides. »

La microbiologiste roula sa citrouille sur le côté pour découper un couvercle d’un geste net du couteau. Amy l’imita avec un résultat un peu moins propre mais acceptable, par contre Penny dut se battre avec sa citrouille pour parvenir à la couper, et elle en enleva une plus grosse partie que prévu.

« Je trouve ça adorable, que tu ais si peu de force dans les bras, » fit Amy en lui tapotant la main.

Penny lui sourit avec hésitation. Un jour, elle aurait le courage de dire à Amy d’arrêter de flirter avec elle, mais si elle était honnête, elle appréciait tout de même les compliments de quelqu’un qui ne s’attendait pas vraiment à finir dans son lit. Aussi étranges et maladroits que puissent être lesdits compliments.

« Sheldon et moi nous déguisons en Batman et Catwoman, déclara Amy d’un ton un peu surexcité. C’était mon idée.

– Je suis sûre que ça vous ira très bien, » répondit Penny en vidant les entrailles de sa citrouille dans le bol.

Elle commença à découper des yeux, essayant de les garder réguliers et symétriques. Le résultat ne fut pas des plus probants.

« Howey et moi seront la princesse Leia et Han Solo, continua Bernadette. Howey pense que je fais ça pour lui faire plaisir, mais j’aime juste avoir une excuse pour faire des coiffures amusantes.

– Star Trek ? demanda Penny, sûre à 80% qu’elle avait raison.

– Star Wars, mais c’était proche, l’informa Amy. C’est tellement mignon quand tu essaies. »

Penny soupira, regardant sa citrouille. Le nez était trop bas et lui laissait très peu de place pour la bouche. Et puis, il n’était pas centré. Ni droit. En fait, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un nez. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle avait fait un nez, des tas de citrouilles n’en ont pas et s’en sortent très bien !

« Et vous, l’interrogea Bernadette, vous faites un costume de groupe avec Léonard ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Penny en tournant sa citrouille pour planter son couteau dedans et découper la bouche. Léonard veut qu’on y aille en Superman et Wonder Woman, mais de ce que j’ai compris c’est très cliché.

– Tu n’étais pas déguisée en sorcière sexy l’année dernière ?

– Ça, c’est pas un cliché, c’est un _classique_ , répliqua Penny. Là, fini ! »

Elle montra sa citrouille défigurée à ses amies, qui la félicitèrent poliment. La citrouille de Bernadette était également terminée, et elle était parfaite, le genre de citrouille qu’on achète dans les magasins.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée avec un couteau, s’étonna Penny.

– Mon père pensait que c’était important de savoir manier les armes blanches, répondit Bernadette avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Et toi, Amy, tu en es où ?

– J’ajoute les derniers détails. Là, qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Elle tourna sa citrouille pour présenter son œuvre aux deux autres femmes.

« Absolument terrifiant, » frissonna Penny.

Le visage souriant de Sheldon la dévisageait depuis la surface de la cucurbitacée.


End file.
